


Reasons

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, best of both worlds, post-pitfall & living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a hundred or more reasons why Herc loves Raleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

There's a list Herc keeps in his head of all the things that he can't get enough of, as far as Raleigh Becket is concerned. _His smell, last thing at night when he's showered but sat around in his p-jays for a couple of hours afterwards._

_His hair, when he first wakes up and it's sticking out in every direction at once. And the way that hair feels under Herc's hands._

_The look of amusement he gets in his eyes when he catches Herc looking at him, and how it's always followed up with a sweet, faint blush. The way his lips move when he reads off a tablet, but soften into a silent line when he reads a book. The passionate approach he has to whatever game they happen to be watching - doesn't matter if it's baseball, or rugby, or cricket. And how he doesn't care who he roots for, as long as it's the same side as Herc. The way he curls in after a nightmare, whispering Yancy's name into Herc's shoulder, his grip so tight at first just easing off as Herc kisses his hair and tells him it's okay, it's going to be okay, he's not going anywhere._

"Hey," Raleigh says, throwing himself onto the bed beside Herc. He says _hey_ again, as if he wasn't sure he said it the first time, and Herc adds that onto the list in his head. 

"Cold outside?"

Raleigh looks down at his sweater, and grins, stretching and shifting until his head is on Herc's chest. "Warmer in here. Max did his thing, though. I think he went to bed."

"Thanks."

"You up for some monkey business?"

Herc smiles, raising an eyebrow. He knows what Raleigh means, but he always plays at least a little dumb. "Like what? Pillow fight?"

" _Monkey_ business, Herc. Like the birds and the bees do. Or the bees and the bees. Or whatever."

"Oh, you want me to blow you?"

Raleigh's eyes go wide, and Herc grins, setting his book aside to push his fingers under the band of Raleigh's shorts.

"Is that what you want, Becket?"

"Maybe I could-" Raleigh's words dissolve into a groan, and he moves his leg, giving Herc more room. 

Raleigh's cock is warm and dry, Herc just touches the tips of his fingers to it for now, smiling at the way Raleigh pushes back against him. "Maybe you could what?"

"Huh?"

"Christ, I love how easy this is," Herc says, laughing. "Do bees sixty-nine?"

There, that flush to Raleigh's cheeks, everything Herc wanted. "Don't know, never asked one."

"Want to try?"

Raleigh swallows, nodding and reaching, curling his fingers into Herc's nape, pulling at him. Herc rests his palm over Raleigh's cock and kisses him, soft and deep and if there wasn't a blow job on the cards he'd probably keep on kissing him until the both of them fell asleep from it, but... Yeah.

It takes some manouevering, but they figure it out in the end, what's comfortable for the both of them. Raleigh's on all fours, his arms a kind of brace for Herc's thighs, his mouth hot and slippery on Herc's dick, and Herc's migrated somehow from sucking on Raleigh's balls to rimming him senseless and it doesn't matter any more that it's messy as fuck and not something sweet or romantic like he'd first pictured it would be. He feels good, and from the sounds Raleigh's making, choked off around his mouthful of Herc's dick, he's enjoying himself just as much. Herc presses the tip of his finger at Raleigh's slick ring, watching how it reacts, how Raleigh takes his mouth off just for a second to shudder, to drop his head to Herc's thigh and moan before taking Herc's cock back in.

Another thing to add to the list, Herc thinks, feeling the quiet give before tight heat closes in around the tip of his finger.

"Raleigh... fuck. Relax, come on." He strokes Raleigh's ass, the back of his thigh, his head thumping back onto the pillow when Raleigh responds by taking him deeper.

Sex isn't a competition for them, but he's pretty sure that if it was, Raleigh would win every goddamned time. 

+

Raleigh collapses into Herc's side again, sweaty and flushed - though he did at least lose the sweater halfway through getting fucked. Wrecked. _Ruined._

They speak in a haze of hush, Herc's fingers threaded through Raleigh's hair, Raleigh's hand pressing now and then into Herc's bicep like the paw of a contented, sleepy cat. 

"You want eggs for breakfast?" Herc asks, yawning and no longer all that certain of what he's saying.

"I want you for breakfast," Raleigh murmurs, then chuckles, his toes stroking twice over Herc's leg, tugging a couple of hairs.

"You only get what you couldn't finish at dinner, and I think you finished me."

"What?"

Herc grins, lifting both arms to stretch, to feel the pleasant ache in his muscles - sex with Raleigh is the most rewarding work-out he'll ever have - and shakes his head. "I don't know. Hey."

"Sleepin'."

"Yeah, but I love you."

Raleigh's fingers find their way to Herc's mouth, and he kisses them, smiling and dropping his arms around broad shoulders. "It's okay. Go to sleep.. I'll still love you in the morning." _For a hundred different reasons._


End file.
